Don't close the book
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: Summer is over, and finn is guilty of disappointing rachel all the time. he can't handle seeing her hurt any longer- short one-shot
1. Chapter 1

The summer ended, their summer romance was coming to an end. But that was ok for her, because they always had glee together.

Rachel walked into glee that morning, ready for another year. "Good morning guys!"

Mercedes smiled at her, "Rachel! How was your summer?"

She sat next to her and Quinn, "amazing! What about you guys?"

Quinn looked at her, "It was ok. I spent most of it with puck."

Mercedes frowned, "well I went to Chicago!"

They both looked at her, "really what was it like?"

"Amazing! Nothing like here."

Rachel sighed, "lucky."

Suddenly the brown-eyed brown haired boy walked in slowly while looking at the floor. Rachel smiled in excitement to see him. "Finn!" she yelled. He looked at her but ignored her and sat down on the other side of the room.

Quinn looked confused, as did Mercedes, "did you guys fight or something?" asked Quinn.

Rachel shrugged slowly, "no..."

Glee was good, but while Rachel and Finn sang, it was very tense. Everyone could feel it; Mr. Shue even let them have breaks, knowing the tension was too strong for everyone. After glee Finn walked out quickly with Rachel following trying to catch up.

"Finn! Wait up!" Finn didn't wait. But Rachel ran in front of him. "Finn! What is the matter?"

Finn turned his head trying not to look in her eyes and melt like he always did, "I don't think it's going to work out."

Rachel fell a pang through her chest, "what?"

Finn nodded, "I'm sorry Rachel, I just can't do it."

Rachel's tears came, "this can't be the end of the story! We have more chapters to complete! Don't close the book on me now."

Finn looked at Rachel, "this isn't a book! It's not a story we need to finish! This is life... Not something you can make up and write, as you want it Rachel! You can't control everything!"

She looked down; "i love you Finn." she looked up at him.

He took a big gulp of air, he loved her too, with everything in him, but he just couldn't do it. He had made so many mistakes that summer and he knew there were more to come, and he couldn't handle disappointing her anymore. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"Don't close the book Finn."

"I'm sorry." with that he walked away feeling tears fall down.

She watched him leave with tears flowing and Quinn and Mercedes emerging next to her, holding her hands. She was glad she had friends to help her get through it, but it wasn't enough, she wanted Finn... But obviously he didn't want her.

He thought breaking her heart was going to stop all the disappointments he caused her... He was so wrong. The biggest disappointment of all was closing the book and ending the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Fearless

**OK! so i got comments on saying that they thought i should do more/hoped i did more. so i thought, what the heck?**

**So i wrote all of this last night, and i hope you enjoy it:)**

Rachel had cried herself to sleep each night after Finn had broken her heart. She had never felt so sad, so disappointed in someone. She had always thought she could write her own love story one day, make it last till the last chapter, and make it worthwhile.

She never thought while she wrote her story, that the one it's about was going to shut it and rip it as did he with her heart! She had never once thought Finn was that kind a guy.

Her dads were very worried, she had told them it was just a fight with her friend that they didn't need to worry. They said ok, hoping that was all. She tried to keep herself together for them and for glee. But everyday before glee the waterworks came, so she skipped. Never once had she skipped glee before, but she couldn't face Finn.

Everyone was worried, Mr. Shue was mainly worried. He knew Rachel and he knew for her to miss on glee for a week was big, and there was something up.

Mr. Shue grabbed Finn and pulled him aside, "do you know why Rachel has been skipping glee?"

Finn looked down, "no sir."

Mr. Shue nodded not believing him, but knowing better not to get into it, "ok."

Finn walked back to his seat and sighed. He felt so guilty and he never felt this guilty. He had his moments, he would do things he wasn't proud of, but never had he felt so ashamed! He loved Rachel, still does, but he knew he couldn't handle her being hurt by him everyday because of his trusting issue.

Finn was worried about Rachel; she hadn't posted one of her videos on myspace lately. And missing out on glee wasn't like her, he had hurt her bad.

Finn felt a tap, he turned around, "spill dude, what did you do to Rachel?" puck asked

"Why do you care?"

Puck grinned, "I don't, I just want to know. I like juicy gossip once in a while."

Finn shook his head, "nothing."

"Something had to happen, Rachel doesn't skip out on class, most of all glee."

Finn looked at puck, "how do you know so much about her?"

Puck laughed, "dude, we dated, remember?"

Oh ya, he thought. When Finn found out that Rachel and puck were dating, he wanted to puke. Just thinking about puck wanting to have sex with her and Rachel being so innocent, not knowing what she was getting into.

"Just leave me alone, puck." with that he turned back around.

"Whatever dude, but I'll find out."

After glee Kurt walked to Rachel's locker to find her head buried deep into it.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel took her head out of the locker with red cheeks and swollen blood shot eyes.

"Whoa!" Kurt said shocked, "you look awful!"

Rachel sighed, "I know!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, break ups are always hard."

Rachel was confused, "how do you know?"

"Not like I experienced of course, but I've watched TV."

She nodded, "right."

Kurt handed Rachel some make up to cover the redness, "here, this might help so that you don't look like total crap."

Rachel smiled, "thanks Kurt." she smiled for the first time in a week. She had good friends, friends that could make her smile. Rachel walked to the girls bathroom to put the make up Kurt gave to her on. Suddenly a tall brown haired boy walked by her, glancing at her with agonizing eyes.

Rachel could feel the tears falling again, and she knew she just couldn't live with this feeling anymore. But the only thing she knew that could ever get rid of the feeling of pain... Was singing... Which she hadn't done in a while, which probably resulted the pain inside her.

She had to sing, it was the only way to make her feel better, the only way to express how she truly felt about everything that Finn was putting her through.

The next day she walked into glee with a smile, her favorite black blouse, plaid skirt, and self-control.

Mr. Shue smiled, "welcome back Rachel!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at the new and improved Rachel berry. Finn was obviously shocked to see her and to see her so... Confident? Made his heart pound so fast.

"Rachel!" Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi guys." she looked at Mr. Shue, "Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can I start off with a song that I think explains exactly what I feel?"

Mr. Shue nodded, "sure."

Rachel positioned herself on the floor in front of the class, and then she looked right at Finn as she announced her song. "I'm going to sing fearless by colbie caillat"

"If that's the way you love, you've got to learn so much. If that's the way you say goodbye. Then this is how it ends, I'm alright within, your never going to see me cry, because I've cried..."

When the song was finished everyone was appalled, the new Rachel berry has brought out her new self, and showed everyone how she truly felt now. The song fit her perfectly.

Before she was a broken hearted girl who didn't know anything anymore. But she has been brought back to life, and she has not only shown glee club but also Finn, that she was FEARLESS.

**THE END! (for this chapter:)**

**i know it's kinda of confusing, but i'll explain it! **

**so rachel at first was like totally messed up... right? well then she just thought singing always helped her, and she thought of the song Fearless by Colbie Caillat. when she heard it and how it kind of represented how finn was, and that she shouldn't be torn up, she should be strong, and fearless! so she changed herself and sang that song to represent how she was now feeling:)**

**hope that explained that part a little bit:)**


	3. Chapter 3 still in love with you

**I know, this chapter is super duper short! but i was in a hurry, and i wanted to get it done.**

** I hope you like it:) **

**(BTW, thank you all soooo much for commenting! i don't get much comments, or viewers for that matter. usually i only get like one comment:/ but thank you so much! you don't know how much it means to me:)**

Finn had felt so down lately, he didn't want to get up and face the world. Mainly because he threw Rachel's heart out into the road and watched himself drive over it. He had broken someone heart, and he was so ashamed.

But that day, when Rachel walked into glee for the first time in a week, he knew she was over it. Seeing her so confidant and smiling too. But when she sang that song, he could feel his heart being run over like he had done to Rachel.

She was over him, and she was fearless she made that clear as day. Rachel wasn't going to cry anymore, she wasn't going to let some boy crash her world. She was new and she wasn't going to let Finn hurt her anymore.

Finn walked into glee the next day and saw Rachel laughing and talking to Artie. She looked beautiful in that pink blouse, he just wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry, and that he realized he loved her still.

He couldn't stand to be without that bossy, crazy, beautiful, smart girl. She was everything and he just didn't know why he could've let her go.

"Finn?"

Finn turned around to Mercedes, "ya?"

"Why did you break up with Rachel? I know she seems fine and all, but I know she really wants to know."

Finn sighed, "I couldn't stand disappointing her anymore..."

"Finn, you disappointed her just by breaking up with her. She'd be happier to be disappointed by you everyday knowing you love her, than being disappointed by you one last time not knowing if you cared for her anymore." Finn sighed even deeper, knowing he had made the biggest mistake if his life. "Finn? Do you still love Rachel?"

Finn nodded, "I'm still in love with her... I don't think I can ever get over her. She's everything I ever wanted... But I just have issues of trusting and committing myself. Puck cheated with my girlfriend! Quinn lied to me about the baby! My mom's boyfriend left her for a hooker! I just... I have a hard time trusting people..."

Mercedes nodded, "I understand. But do you really think that Rachel would do that to you?"

Finn shook his head, "no."

Mercedes looked at him and smiled, "you still love her, so go get her."

Finn smiled, "thank you Mercedes." Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel who was reading a book, "Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Finn in shock and looked as if she might cry, "Finn."


	4. Chapter 4 can't fight this feeling

**So... this is my 2nd to last chapter:( but i'll make more, for sure! i'm so happy you guys like it, for real:)**

**so i'm hoping for maybe more than 2 or 3 comments? idk, i don't like the idea of making people comment in order for the next chapter:/ i feel it's kinda mean i love comments, and it boosts my confident:)**

**enjoy!**

Rachel looked at Finn, not understanding why he was standing in front of her... Why he looked hopeful...

Rachel could feel her heart aching just by looking at him. He was just so handsome, and that crooked smile if his, oh and how he sings! She could feel her heart pumping and she wished she could tell him she loved him.

"What do you want Finn?"

"Rachel, I-"

Suddenly Mr. Shue walked in, "ok class, I have some new music I want you guys to try."

Rachel looked up at Finn then back at Mr. Shue.

"Finn? Is something wrong?"

Finn looked at Mr. Shue then shook his head. Mr. Shue pointed to a seat and Finn sat down slowly.

After glee Finn tried to catch Rachel, but she had ran straight to her locker. Finn knew Rachel wouldn't want to talk to him after everything he put her through, even before the break up. She had probably thought about everything he had done to her, and she now was probably relieved to be without him.

Finn walked into his house wishing to just die. Without Rachel he couldn't possibly go on. But he knew it was his own fault for breaking up with her. Karma, what goes around comes around. He knew he would have his regrets, but he didn't know they would be this painful.

That night Rachel sat next to the window wondering what exactly did Finn want, and why did he look so hopeful? Like he was hoping for a miracle? Finn was such a mystery to her, and she wished she could understand exactly what he wanted from her.

Rachel stood up and decided to go for a walk, just to clear her mind. As soon as she set foot outside the door, there stood Finn.

"Finn!" she was so shocked, "what are you doing here?"

Finn looked down at his feet. He didn't know how to do this, oh what the heck? He's never felt this way before! Finn looked up at Rachel to see her looking at him, expecting an answer. "I... Uh... Needed to tell you something. I mean, I didn't get a chance to finish in glee."

Rachel looked down, "oh... Right. Well you could have called me."

Finn sighed, "I did, like 5 times."

Rachel slapped her forehead, "shoot, I turned off my phone during school and I guess I didn't turn it back on! I'm so sorry."

Finn smiled a little, "you don't have to be sorry, I should be sorry."

"It's ok Finn, really, I'm over it."

That's not what Finn wanted to hear, he wanted to hear he say she loved him, and that he forgives him... But he doesn't deserve forgiveness.

"Anyway Finn, you made it clear as day that he didn't want to be with me. So why I fight with you? I want you to be happy, and if being without me... Ok, I won't fight with you."

Oh Rachel, Finn thought. He wanted her to shut up, he loved her and he wanted to be with her! She just didn't know.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore Rachel."

Rachel looked confused, "what?"

"I love you! And I want to be with you. I only broke up with you because I felt like i was disappointing you too much, and that I couldn't do that to you, it wouldn't be fair! And I have such a hard time trusting people and committing myself to a relationship. With Quinn, puck, and that guy my mom dated." Finn didn't realize, but he was crying, he never cried... Never... Especially in front of someone! "I like you Rachel... I love you Rachel! I need you, and I just can't fight these feelings..."

Rachel was shocked, and she couldn't help but smile, she could also feel the tears coming back, but in a good way. "Oh Finn." she ran to Finn and hugged him, "I love you too."

Finn hugged her back, "I'm sorry..."

"I know... And I forgive you."


	5. Chapter 5 you're the only one

**so this is the last chapter:( but save those tears, because i'll make more rachel and finn stories:) yay! haha **

**i just want to thank u guys for reading my story and commenting and all that stuff:) u have NO idea how happy it makes me to know that someone actually reads them and likes them haha**

**so i understand this one totally sucked, i've just been lacking inspiration:/ and i've been under so much stress(though it's summer, crazy i know) but ya:) **

**enjoy!**

Finn was so grateful he had Rachel back, finally he had felt whole, and he could go on without any guilt on him. Of course he would disappoint Rachel sometimes, everyone has those moments, but he knew Rachel didn't care, as long as she loved him.

Rachel smiled at Finn, knowing she had him, she didn't have to fake a smile everyday. She didn't have to pretend she was ok. Now she could go on, with a real smile, and she could say she was ok, and it wouldn't be a lie.

Finn and Rachel were truly meant to be together, everyone thought so. They had waited so long to be together, and finally they were. No girlfriend to come between, no baby, no worries about anything. They were totally in love, no one could come between them!

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled, "I love you."

Rachel blushed, "I love you too."

Everyone in glee smiled at them, Mercedes didn't need to beat up Finn, puck had no reason to look for juicy gossip between them, and Kurt didn't have to lend Rachel makeup.

"Rachel... Your the only one." Finn smiled, "and you will always be the only one.

"stop Finn, your making me blush," she laughed, "but i'm happy that I'm the only one for you, and you are the only one for me."

Rachel had realized... That Finn had never shut the book, and never ended anything really. All they did was simply... Go their separate ways, then met up on another page.

But Finn was right, life wasn't something you can make up on your own, you can't write your life as you want. You just have to put down the pen, and watch as fate wrote it for you.

The end:)


End file.
